


Protective

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, a little spat but nothing serious, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “I don’t know that that’s shortbread.”“Sherlock...”“It’s certainly a biscuit, and it’s edible, but I’m not sure I’d call it shortbread.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'seighteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 27





	Protective

“I don’t know that that’s shortbread.”

“Sherlock...”

“It’s certainly a biscuit, and it’s edible, but I’m not sure I’d call it shortbread.”

“When did you turn into Paul bloody Hollywood?”

“That crumb - would you say it was melting in your mouth, John?”

“I know you’re having me on, but if you’re going to rain on my biscuit parade, you’d better stop eating them. What was that? Couldn’t understand you with your mouth full.”

“I said, I didn’t say they weren’t _good_. Just that they aren’t precisely shortbread.”

“What the hell else could they be?”

“Good butter biscuits.”

“You’re only being like this because I got the recipe from Anderson!”

“And what would he know about shortbread?”

“That’s it. I’m going to appeal to a higher authority!”

“Higher authority? John, who are you calling?”

“Shush, you. Hi, Mrs. Hudson? Would you mind trying my shortbread? Yes, I made some and I think I’m on to something, though some consulting detectives might disagree.”

“I never said-”

“Shush. Thank you, Mrs. H. I’ll leave a plate for you on the stairs.”

“I don’t know why you have to be so protective of your biscuits, John.”

“Shush!”

**Author's Note:**

> [And the Tumblr post with the handwritten draft is here.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYKjbP8Ka00)


End file.
